


The Day After Sadie Hawkins -- Am Tag danach.....

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x11, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Nach dem Ball erkundigt sich Kurt nach Blaines Befinden. Außerdem ist es saukalt.Missing Scene aus 4x11'Sadie Hawkins' / 'Ladies First'





	The Day After Sadie Hawkins -- Am Tag danach.....

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day After Sadie Hawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654831) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Dank meiner lieben [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) , die meine Übersetzungen immer superschnell und -gründlich korrekturliest, kommt also jetzt noch die 3. 'Fehlende Szene' zu dieser Folge und dann werde ich zwei Folgen überspringen und im Neuen Jahr mit 4x14 weitermachen. Ich nehme mal an, dass das sowieso die Folge ist, der die meisten von euch entgegenfiebern ;-)

 

Kurt ist schon fast draußen auf dem Flur – den Mantel bis ans Kinn zugeknöpft und die Mütze über die Ohren gezogen – bevor er mit einem Augenrollen innehält und zurück in die Wohnung eilt, um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen, die er in seine Tasche steckt. Dann rückt er den Trageriemen seiner zusammengerollten Matte auf der Schulter zurecht und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Yoga-Unterricht am Wochenende. Er ist sich noch nicht völlig im Klaren darüber, was er von der Trainerin halten soll, die viel zu lebhaft ist und viel besser zu einem 80-er Jahre Aerobic-Video passen würde als in eine gedämpfte, meditative Umgebung, aber der Kurs ist billig, liegt in der Nähe und sorgt dafür, dass er beweglich bleibt, ohne dass er Rachel fürchten muss, die spitze, wenn auch bewundernde Bemerkungen über seine Figur macht, während sie mit ihrem Kaffee in der Hand durch die Wohnung tigert.

Sobald er den Gehweg betreten hat und zusammen gezuckt ist von der eiskalten Ohrfeige der Morgenluft, zieht er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Gestern Abend hatte er sich noch zurückhalten können, zum Telefon zu greifen wie eine überängstliche Glucke, aber er möchte nicht noch länger darauf warten, mit Blaine zu reden.

Blaine meldet sich beim vierten Rufton und seine Stimme ist ein wenig rau, so als habe er heute Morgen noch nicht viel gesagt. Aber er klingt glücklich und Kurt ist sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht geweckt hat. "Hallo Kurt."

"Guten Morgen", sagt Kurt und kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Es ist eine solche Freude, sich wieder unbeschwert mit ihm unterhalten zu können. Es ist nicht alles leicht zwischen ihnen, aber es ist besser. Sie sind Freunde. Es ist okay, diese Gefühle zu haben, sich um Blaine zu sorgen, das Telefon in die Hand zu nehmen und ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm geht, anstatt es sich aus anderer Leute Bemerkungen und Textnachrichten zusammenreimen zu müssen.

"Du klingst, als wärst du draußen", sagt Blaine. "Sag mir nicht, dass du auf der Feuertreppe sitzt. Meine Wetter-App sagt, dass es heute bei dir -18°C sein soll. Du könntest dir Erfrierungen holen oder am Metall festkleben oder sonstwas."

"Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Yoga", teilt Kurt ihm mit. "Und ich bin angemessen gekleidet, ich werde mir also nichts abfrieren. Oder an irgendwelchem Metall hängenbleiben, wenn du es schon erwähnst, weil ich nämlich nicht daran lecken werde. Im Gegensatz zu jemand anderem, den ich kenne."

"Ich war _sechs"_ , brummelt Blaine mit einem verlegenen Lachen. "Und Cooper hat mich dazu überredet."

Lächelnd wechselt Kurt sein Handy in die andere Hand, damit er die kalten Finger zum Aufwärmen in seine Manteltasche stecken kann. Er hat Handschuhe an, aber das butterweiche Leder ist zwar wunderschön, doch ganz klar für dieses Wetter unzureichend. Wenn er später noch einmal rausgeht, wird er die Mode der Funktionalität unterordnen müssen. "Also, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragt er.

"Meine Mutter ist gekommen und hat warmes Wasser darüber gegossen, um mich zu befreien", sagt Blaine. "Und Cooper hat keinen Ärger bekommen, weil er sagte, es wäre ein wissenschaftliches Experiment gewesen."

"Ich weiß. Ich kenne die Geschichte", sagt Kurt. "Ich meinte eigentlich gestern Abend. Wie war der Ball?" Die Vorstellungist seltsam: Blaine fein herausgeputzt, perfekt und gutaussehend wie immer, wie er auf der Tanzfläche mit jemand _anderem_ herum wirbelt. Aber Kurt möchte nicht, dass sie seltsam ist. Sie sollte nicht seltsam sein. Außerdem war es ein wichtiger Ball für Blaine.

Und er ist mit Tina gegangen, Kurt hat also überhaupt keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein, falls es ihm überhaupt zustehen würde, so etwas zu fühlen, was es aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht tut.

"Oh", sagt Blaine. Er räuspert sich. "Also, die Schneeball-Kekse waren schon nach einer Stunde leer gegessen und am Schluss waren 12 Kästen Orangenlimo übrig, es sieht also so aus, als wären die Erfrischungen nicht gut geplant worden, aber ansonsten finde ich, ist es gut gelaufen. Tina hat mit der Dekoration super Arbeit geleistet und bei unseren Liedern haben alle getanzt."

Als er bei Grün die Straße überquert, wirft Kurt einem Taxifahrer, der unentwegt langsam auf ihn zurollt und droht, ihn zu touchieren, herausfordernde böse Blicke zu. "Das ist gut", sagt er und seine Stimme wird sanfter, "aber ich habe eigentlich von dir gesprochen."

"Ähm." Blaine räuspert sich erneut und klingt nervös. "Von mir?"

Kurt versteht Blaines Nervosität nicht; vielleicht ist es noch zu kompliziert, solche Vertraulichkeiten miteinander zu teilen, aber sie sind immer so offen miteinander gewesen. Das will er nicht wieder verlieren. "Wegen deinem ersten Sadie Hawkins-Tanz wolltest du nicht mit mir zum Elftklässler-Abschlussball gehen", erinnert ihn Kurt. "Ich weiß, dass dieser Ball alte Erinnerungen hervorgerufen haben muss."

"Ich wollte nicht _nicht_ mit dir zum Abschlussball gehen, Kurt", sagt Blaine bestimmt. "Ich hatte nur..... Bedenken, nachdem was passiert war."

"Und deswegen will ich sichergehen, dass es dir nach gestern Abend gut geht", erklärt Kurt. Blaine hat nie viel darüber gesprochen, wie es gewesen ist, zusammengeschlagen zu werden, als er mit einem Jungen zu seinem ersten Ball ging, nachdem er sich gerade erst geoutet hatte. Aber Kurt weiß, dass es ihn verfolgt, weiß, dass es ihn geprägt hat. Deswegen war er zur Dalton gegangen und als er letztes Jahr an die McKinley gewechselt war, um bei Kurt zu sein, war es eine ständige unterschwellige Furcht gewesen, auf die er aber nicht hatte hören wollen. Zumindest hatte er sich wegen dieses Vorfalls gehasst, verängstigt und schwach gefühlt und obwohl sie beide Blaines Dämonen immer und immer wieder gemeinsam getrotzt hatten, wenn sie auf Bälle gegangen waren und für jeden erkennbar verliebt durch die intoleranten Flure einer öffentlichen Schule gelaufen waren, so weiß Kurt doch, wie leicht es ist, sich wieder daran zurück zu erinnern, wie es war, sich so verzweifelt und elend einsam zu fühlen. Er hat seine eigenen Erinnerungen, seine eigenen Dämonen, seine eigenen Narben.

Es herrscht langes Schweigen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, unterstrichen vom Lärm des Verkehrs und der Fußgänger um Kurt herum, der den Gehweg entlang eilt in dem erfolglosen Versuch, der Kälte zu entkommen.

"Danke", haucht Blaine schließlich leise. Die sanfte Vertrautheit in seiner Stimme kennt Kurt seit Jahren und seine Finger umfassen das Telefon fester in einer unbewussten, glücklichen Reaktion, sie wieder zu hören. "Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich dachte, es würde nicht gutgehen. In dem Moment, als die Mädchen den Vorschlag machten, hatte ich befürchtet, es würde alles wieder auf mich einstürmen, sobald ich durch die Tür treten würde – wie schlimm es geendet hatte, welche Bedeutung es gehabt hat..... aber gestern Abend war es nur ein Ball. Und ich war mit Tina dort, nicht mit – " Er zögert einen Augenblick und Kurt weiß nicht, ob Blaine _seinen_ Namen oder den des Jungen von seinem ersten Sadie Hawkins-Tanz sagen wollte. "– nicht mit einem Jungen. Es war also ganz anders."

"Ich bin froh, dass es gut war", sagt Kurt. Er ist ein wenig nervös, wegen Blaines Zögern, aber er versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie haben aufrichtig über ihre Gefühle füreinander geredet – übers Telefon an Thanksgiving, persönlich an Weihnachten – darüber, dass es auf beiden Seiten nicht einfach _nur_ Freundschaft ist und er weiß, wenn er über den Schmerz, den Blaine ihm zugefügt hat, hinwegkommen könnte, dann würde der ihn sofort wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber es ist immer noch peinlich, dass sie weder nur normale Freunde sein können, noch mehr als das. Es wäre leichter, wenn sie sich auf eine der beiden Optionen festlegen könnten.

Aber das können sie noch nicht und Kurt darf sich davon nicht hindern lassen, weil ihm nämlich zu viel an Blaine liegt, um es wieder ins Unbehagliche abrutschen zu lassen.

Obwohl es natürlich unangenehm werden wird, falls sich mit Adam etwas entwickeln sollte, weil er keine Ahnung hat, wie er mit Blaine darüber reden könnte, aber sich gleichzeitig nicht vorstellen kann, solch eine Neuigkeit _nicht_ mit seinem besten Freund zu teilen. Aber dieses Problem, so schwer es ihm auch im Magen liegt, kann warten. Deswegen hat er heute _nicht_ angerufen.

"Danke, dass du an mich denkst, Kurt", sagt Blaine leise. "Das bedeutet mir viel."

Kurt senkt den Kopf wegen der bitterkalten Luft und der Warmherzigkeit in Blaines Worten. "Gern geschehen. Ich wusste, dass niemand dir wehtun würde, so wie beim letzten Mal, das war es nicht, was mir Sorgen machte, aber die Vorstellung, dass du dich diesen schrecklichen Erinnerungen ganz alleine stellen musstest, hat mir gar nicht gefallen."

"Ich war nicht alleine", antwortet Blaine. "Tina war da. Und Sam." Blaine klingt bereits glücklicher wenn er nur ihre Namen erwähnt, und das lässt auch Kurt lächeln. Sich einsam zu fühlen ist das Letzte, was er sich für Blaine wünscht. "Und Sam und ich.... da ist so eine Sache mit den Warblern am Laufen, damit waren wir also auch beschäftigt. Als ich erst einmal dort war, habe ich an das andere Mal gar nicht mehr gedacht."

"Was ist los mit den Warblern?", fragt Kurt.

"Ich bin noch nicht sicher", sagt Blaine. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber Sam hat herausgefunden, dass die Warbler leistungssteigernde Drogen nehmen und Trent hat gegen sie ausgesagt, weswegen Finn ihren Sieg anfechten will."

"Wow." Kurt bleibt unter dem schäbigen grünen Vordach stehen, das den Eingang zum Treppenhaus ins Yoga-Studio markiert und wechselt erneut die Hand, die das Telefon hält, so dass er den Arm um seinen Oberkörper legen und die Finger unter seinen Oberarm stecken kann. Seine Beine sind es, die die schlimmste Kälte abbekommen, weil sie unter seinem warmen Mantel herausschauen und nur durch den weichen Stoff seiner marineblauen Winter-Yogahose geschützt sind, aber wenn er hineingeht, muss er das Gespräch beenden, also muss er frieren, solange er mit Blaine reden will. Ein wenig kann er noch warten. "Ein Showchor-Dopingskandal. Und ich dachte, ich hätte schon alles gehört."

"Ich weiß. Sam ist wirklich großartig gewesen, wie er die Hinweise gesammelt und zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt hat", sagt Blaine und lacht leise dabei.

"Dann halt mich auf dem Laufenden. Es wäre toll, wenn die New Directions wieder am Wettbewerb teilnehmen könnten, aber vor allem wäre es gut für mich zu wissen, auf was ich bei meinen Mitstudenten achten sollte. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn so etwas auch hier passieren würde."

"Außergewöhnliche tänzerische Fähigkeiten und unerwartete Wutausbrüche wegen Kleinigkeiten, sind laut Sam die beiden auffälligsten Anzeichen", sagt Blaine.

"Blaine, ich bin an einer der besten Schulen für darstellende Künste des ganzen Landes. Diese Beschreibung trifft so ziemlich auf _jeden_ hier zu", belehrt ihn Kurt, obwohl er an Adam denkt, mit seinen funkelnden Augen, seinem fröhlichen Chor und der offenen Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber und mit bebender Brust denkt er, dass nicht jeder an der NYADA in erster Linie ein Performer ist, der über Leichen geht, und erst in zweiter Linie ein Mensch.

Blaine lacht erneut und Kurts Herz flattert in seiner Brust. Er kann nichts dagegen tun; er liebt es, wenn Blaine glücklich ist. Blaine ist dafür geboren, glücklich zu sein – immer am Lachen, mit seiner überschwänglichen Energie, der Wärme in seinen Augen und in seinem Lächeln.

Kurt darf nicht daran denken. Sie sind nicht zusammen. Sie sind nur Freunde.

Er zwingt sich dazu, sich nicht Blaines liebenden Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen, holt tief Luft und nickt Delia zu, die an ihm vorbei das Gebäude betritt. Er wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass es seinem Freund gut geht, nachdem er einen Abend hinter sich hat, der schmerzvolle und verletzende Erinnerungen zurückbringen würde; er muss sich nicht im Klang seines Lachens verlieren. Freunde, Freunde, sie sind Freunde. Sein Herz sollte sich das Flattern für jemanden aufheben, der sehr viel mehr für ihn sein könnte.

"Ich bin da", sagt er und braucht das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht einmal vorzutäuschen. "Ich sollte wirklich reingehen, bevor ich hier draußen einfriere und wie eine Statue an diesem Platz stehe, bis das Tauwetter einsetzt."

"Ich bin sicher, du wärst eine sehr schicke Statue", versichert Blaine. "Sie wären froh, dass du ihren Gehweg verschönerst."

"Ich bin für meinen Yogakurs angezogen", sagt Kurt verächtlich. "Niemand ist schick in Yogahosen."

"Na, dann gehst du wohl besser rein", sagt Blaine mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. "Wenn du keine Mode-Ikone sein wirst, dann macht es auch keinen Sinn."

"Genau", sagt Kurt, aber er bringt es noch nicht über sich, sich zu verabschieden. Es tut so gut, wieder mit Blaine verbunden zu sein, dass es ihm schwer fällt, es aufzugeben. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich für Kurt und er hat nicht so viele Freunde, als dass er es nicht heftig verspüren würde. Aber es ist auch dumm, denn schließlich kann er auch einfach später nochmal zum Handy greifen und Blaine anrufen oder ihm eine Nachricht schicken. Es ist so einfach. Das ist es schließlich, was Freunde tun. Ermutigt von diesem Gedanken holt er tief Luft und seine Lungen beschweren sich über die eisige Schärfe der Winterluft. "Okay. Dann noch einen schönen Tag."

"Dir auch", sagt Blaine, ein wenig gedämpft. "Und Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Danke. Für die Nachfrage. Fürs Sorgen machen."

Kurts Lächeln erstirbt, denn es ist seltsam, für etwas Dank zu erfahren, dass doch eigentlich immer eine Selbstverständlichkeit war und es immer noch sein sollte, aber er sagt nur: "Gern geschehen. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut ging."

"Danke. Viel Spaß beim Yoga. Ciao", sagt Blaine und dann ist er weg.

Kurt steckt sein Handy gar nicht erst weg, sondern öffnet schwungvoll die Glastür und eilt in das Gebäude, die Schultern hochgezogen gegen die Kälte, die ihn immer noch in ihren Krallen hat, obwohl er sich schon in einem beheizten Treppenhaus befindet.

Nachdem er die Treppe hochgestiegen ist, um vor dem besetzten Studio zu warten, lehnt er sich so nah wie möglich an den schäbigen, zischenden Heizkörper auf dem Flur, ohne ihn zu berühren. Nach ein paar Minuten ist er so weit aufgetaut, dass er wieder einen Blick auf sein Handy werfen möchte. Da ist eine Nachricht von Rachel, dass er auf dem Nachhauseweg normale Milch für Brody mitbringen soll und eine andere von Blaine mit einem Link zu den Vorher-Nachher-Bildern der Warbler, die Sam zusammengestellt hat.

Es gelingt Kurt, Rachel eine schnippische Antwort zu senden, dass sie ihre eigenen Gäste auch bitte selbst versorgen soll, und er entscheidet sich zu warten, bis er nachhause kommt, bevor er Blaines Seite aufruft, weil er dort einen größeren Bildschirm hat, aber Blaines Nachricht entlockt ihm dennoch ein Lächeln. Es ist so eine normale Sache, sich mit ihm über Showchor-Intrigen zu unterhalten.

Es ist wie Balsam auf Kurts Seele, dass sie sich jetzt einfach Nachrichten schicken können, dass es nicht mehr wehtut, wenn er Blaines Namen auf seinem Handy aufleuchten sieht, dass es nicht mehr steif und unbehaglich sein muss, wenn sie ein paar Minuten, oder auch länger, miteinander telefonieren. Als sie, nachdem er Schluss gemacht hatte, keinen Kontakt miteinander hatten, hatte er Blaine mit schmerzlicher Verzweiflung vermisst; dass er jetzt so glücklich ist, weil sie in der Lage sind, wieder zu kommunizieren, ist der Beweis, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, miteinander zu reden, auch wenn der Weg, den sie zu gehen haben, nicht immer einfach ist.

Kurt hat ein gutes Gefühl in Bezug auf seine Entscheidungen und er klickt verschiedene Apps an, während er darauf wartet, dass sein Kurs beginnt. Er ist nicht in der Stimmung für ein Spiel und wenn er sich die Wettervorhersage ansieht, dann wird ihn die Zahl auf dem Bildschirm nur depressiv machen.

Deshalb geht er seine Kontakte durch und ertappt sich dabei, wie er nachdenklich die Liste seiner alten und neuen Freunde durchsieht. Da sind natürlich all die New Directions, auch wenn er nie einen Grund hat, Quinn zu kontaktieren, aber auch mehr Leute von Vogue.com als ihm bewusst war und jetzt gibt es auch ein paar Namen von der NYADA: Leute aus seinem Kurs, von den Clubs, die er in Erwägung zieht, und Adam.

Über Adams Namen verharrt Kurt mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Er hat Adams Nummer. Er hat ihn auf ein Date eingeladen und Adam hat ja gesagt, einfach so. Als wäre es die leichteste Sache der Welt. Sich mit jemandem zu verabreden ist für Kurt noch niemals auch nur annähernd leicht gewesen, aber jetzt und hier, ist es das auf einmal.

Natürlich muss er Adam noch anrufen, damit es wirklich dazu kommt, aber eins nach dem anderen. Er hat sich mit einem süßen Jungen – einem Mann! – verabredet und da war kein Zögern und Herumdrucksen, aus Furcht es womöglich zu vermasseln oder, oh Gott, ein dezenter Hinweis, dass er hetero ist. Da waren keine Abscheu und keine peinliche Gesprächspause. Es kam einfach nur ein Ja.

Ein Ja!

Kurt wünschte sich, er könnte sich mit Blaine darüber unterhalten, als seinem besten Freund und dem Menschen, der am besten versteht, woher er kommt; wie unglaublich und nahezu unvorstellbar es ist, an einem Ort zu leben, wo seine Zukunftsträume bezüglich Liebe wahr werden können. Er ist endlich in New York. Er ist endlich an einem Ort, wo ihn niemand komisch ansieht, weil er schwul ist – wo es keine große Sache ist. Er ist ein ganz normaler Mensch, nicht ausgegrenzt, genau so wie er und Blaine es sich in Ohio ehrfürchtig ausgemalt hatten. Er würde ihm gerne mitteilen, wie großartig es sich anfühlt, einfach seinen Interessen zu folgen und jemanden zu finden, der dieses Interesse erwidert, gerade so wie es seine Hetero-Freunde schon seit Jahren machen.

Aber in dem Augenblick, da dieser Gedanke in Kurts Kopf Formen annimmt, wird ihm mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch plötzlich klar, dass Blaine nie dieselben Probleme gehabt hat wie er, in Ohio interessierte Jungs zu treffen. Da waren immerhin Jeremiah, Sebastian und Eli, und Kurt, nachdem Blaine ihn endlich attraktiv gefunden hatte. Blaine wäre vielleicht gar nicht so beeindruckt von der simplen Vorstellung, sich mit einem Jungen zu verabreden. Er hatte es mehr als einmal getan und war auch mehr als einmal gefragt worden. Seine Erfahrungen waren so ganz anders. Da war viel weniger Ausgrenzung gewesen, als Kurt sie erfahren hatte.

Als sich die Studiotür öffnet und der vorherige Kurs herausströmt, richtet sich Kurt aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung am Heizkörper mit einem schwermütigen Seufzer auf und steckt sein Handy weg. Er streckt sich und erhebt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine von der Kälte verkrampften Muskeln etwas zu lockern. Es ist egal, dass Blaine Kurts Verwunderung nicht verstehen würde; Kurt wird sich schon bald daran gewöhnt haben und zu den anderen aufholen. Deshalb ist er hier. Deshalb wird er stets nach vorne blicken.

Und wenn vielleicht noch etwas mehr Zeit vergangen ist, so hofft er, dann wird es auch nicht mehr so seltsam sein mit Blaine über _alles_ in seinem Leben zu sprechen. Er will nichts verbergen müssen. Außerdem ist mit Adam, abgesehen von seinem vielversprechenden Lächeln, noch nichts gelaufen, es gibt also nicht wirklich etwas zu erzählen, keinen Grund, sich schuldig zu fühlen, Kurt muss ihn erst mal anrufen, um soweit zu kommen. Oder ihm vielleicht schreiben? Er fragt sich, ob er vielleicht lieber mit einer Nachricht anfangen soll.....

Nein, wenn er das macht, dann will er es richtig machen. Er sollte ihn einfach anrufen und etwas Festes ausmachen, mit einer Uhrzeit, einem Ort und einem perfekten, wenn auch mühelos wirkenden Outfit.

Vielleicht wird er nachher anrufen, überlegt Kurt, während er sich in den Übungsraum drängelt, um einen Platz für seine Yogamatte zu finden, der möglichst weit von den zugigen Fenstern entfernt ist. Heute nachmittag oder morgen. Er möchte nicht allzu eifrig erscheinen, allzu naiv, aber er will auch nicht Katz-und-Maus spielen. Das Ja hat er bereits. Alles, was er noch machen muss, ist, Adam zu kontaktieren und Pläne zu machen.

Es ist nur..... nicht leicht, den Mut zu finden, Adams Namen anzutippen und anzurufen. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals und nicht nur vor aufgeregter Erwartung, sondern auch aus einem gewissen Maß an Beklommenheit, weil er nämlich noch nie eine unverfängliche Verabredung hatte mit einem Jungen, den er kaum kennt, und er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll.

Nachdem er sich in Blaine verliebt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr damit gerechnet, jemals die Gelegenheit für solch eine verwegene Unternehmung zu haben. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das tun müsste.

Es fühlt sich gleichzeitig wunderbar und außerordentlich seltsam an, sich dieses Telefonat mit Adam vorzustellen. Es fühlt sich gigantisch an.

Aber schließlich ist es auch so viel einfacher geworden, sich wieder mit Blaine zu unterhalten. Obwohl es doch einst so unmöglich erschienen war, fühlt es sich jetzt so richtig an, denkt er, als er sich auf den Boden sinken lässt, um mit seinen Dehnübungen zu beginnen. Vielleicht wird es also auch einmal ganz natürlich für ihn sein, andere Jungs anzurufen.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich riesig über Kudos und / oder Kommentare <3 <3


End file.
